1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket of a baby stroller and in particular, to a bracket with a positioning element for controlling a basket-holding rod which is adjustable in angle to open the rear end for convenience in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a stroller for taking a baby outdoors for a walk or shopping is provided with a carrier basket placed under a seat to contain baggage and various necessities.
For a stroller with the carrier basket, the basket is usually installed on the under rear of the frame (the space of the under rear of the seat close to the user); thereby the user can push the stroller moving, with ease while putting the purchased matters into the carrier basket in the same time.
Since only a limited space is available for placing a carrier basket under the seat, a carrier basket having only a limited capacity can be placed under the seat. Conventional carrier basket is formed of only a flexible sewn material. This type of basket is extended rearward so that its opening is positioned behind a backrest of the seat, and the open end of the carrier basket is closed by pulling a drawstring.
The drawstring needs to be pulled to close the carrier basket and to be loosened to open the carrier basket, which makes it inconvenient for a user in terms of putting things in and taking things out of the carrier basket. Meanwhile, when the backrest of the stroller is laid down, it is difficult to open the carrier basket before user having a hand to adjust the backrest to rotate upwardly.